


The Replacement

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was not his Olivia any more than he was her Lincoln. Set post 4.17 'Everything In Its Right Place'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> For the writerverse drabble prompt 'replacement'

This Olivia was not his Olivia. (But he cared for her deeply.)

He was not her Lincoln. (But maybe one day she could care for him as she had him.)

He looked the same, and it was hard for him understand why the differences between them existed at all. He was trying to become her Lincoln, to make himself stronger and better and worthy of her. (He hoped she wouldn't change. The red hair suited her and reminded him that she was her own person and not a pale imitation of his Olivia.)

Yet he worried, constantly, that he'd only ever be a replacement.


End file.
